User blog:Ezekielfan22/Sydney (Nerve)
'Sydney '(Emily Meade) is a minor villainess of the 2016 teen thriller Nerve. A popular and reckless high school student, Sydney was an avid player of the titular app Nerve, which had players do dares for money while other users watched. She was the best friend of the shy Vee Delmonico, though their friendship is soon revealed to be shaky. As for her home life, Vee is revealed to have absentee parents, thus explaining her reckless behavior. The movie opens with her showing Vee the Nerve app and how it works, while begging her to watch her play. Later, at school during a pep rally, Sydney (who is a cheerleader) completes a dare for Nerve, which is to flash her bare butt to the crowd, which also results in her being suspended. Later, while out at lunch with their friends, Sydney chastises Vee for never taking risks and telling her to try being a Watcher on Nerve. She then attempts to convince Vee to talk to her crush J.P. and, when she is unable to do so, goes up to reveal Vee's crush on him herself. When J.P. tells her that he's not interested in Vee, Sydney tells him off before trying (and failing) to comfort a humiliated Vee, who runs out of the restaurant. Tommy (another friend of Sydney and Vee's who has an unrequited crush on the latter) also calls her out on her actions. Later that night, as Sydney is playing Nerve with her friends Liv and Wes, she is shocked when Liv shows her footage of Vee playing Nerve along with Ian, a guy she met when completing a dare. She calls Tommy, who Vee left at a restaurant to go to the city with Ian, and claims to be concerned that Vee couldn't handle the game. She was also shocked to learn Vee was in the Top 10, but is reassured when she finds out she still has more Watchers than her, displaying her immense desire for popularity and her jealousy over Vee being more popular than her on Nerve. This only increases when Vee and Ian successfully complete a dare of getting to 60mph on Ian's motorcyle while Ian was blindfolded. While asking her Watchers to give her a bigger dare, fellow player Ty tries to convince her to team up with him, but she refuses. Later, while watching footage of Vee and Ian talking, Sydney is upset when Vee reveals how she believed Sydney's wild behavior was due to insecurity and how she was tiring of being her "sidekick". Later on, Sydney is given a dare to walk across a ladder set up between two open windows, but fails due to her fear of heights, knocking her out of the game. When Vee and Ian arrive at the party, Vee walks in on Sydney and J.P. making out. Sydney and Vee then get into a fight, which starts when Sydney calls Vee out on her earlier insults and saying that she would never be a player despite everything she had done that night, even going as far as to bring up Vee's recently deceased brother. She also tells Tommy he had to get over his crush on Vee when he tries to break up the fight. Vee retaliated by calling Sydney out on her selfish and irresponsible behavior, leaving Sydney upset. When Vee completes the dare that Sydney had failed, she's visibly upset and storms away. Sydney's redemption came after Vee was kidnapped and made a prisoner of Nerve after trying to report the game to the police. When she and Sydney are able to reunite, they hug and apologize for their earlier fight. Sydney also works along Tommy and his hacker friends to shut down Nerve permanently, succeeding in doing so. Trivia *Emily Meade also appeared in the horror film ''My Soul to Take ''as villainess Fang, as well as ''Law & Order: SVU ''as the greedy Corinne Stafford. Gallery Sydney having lunch with Vee, Tommy, and LIv.jpg|Sydney at lunch with Vee and her friends Sydney playing Nerve.jpg|Sydney playing Nerve Sydney watches Vee at a party.png|Sydney watches Vee play Nerve from a party Sydney partying.jpg|Sydney partying Sydney fights with Vee.png|Sydney argues with Vee Sydney and Vee's fight.png|Vee and Sydney's fight Sydney after Vee snaps at her.png|Sydney after her fight with Vee Sydney after Vee finishes her failed dare.png|Sydney after Vee succeeds in the dare she failed Category:2010s Category:Blog posts Category:Bully Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Remorseful Category:Rich